Startseite
'Willkommen!' !!! DER WIKI IST NOCH IN AUFBAU !!! Dies ist die offizielle Homepage und Wiki des Star Wars Galaxy RPG's im deutschen Habbo Hotel. Wir freuen uns, dass du hergefunden hast und wünschen dir viel Spaß im RPG-eigenem Wiki. 'Wozu einen eigenen Wiki für das RPG?' Der Wiki ist dazu da, um Einträge über zum Beispiel Charaktere oder Ereignisse zu erstellen und somit für jeden RPG'ler eine einfache Übersicht zu verschaffen. Wer kümmert sich um das Wiki? Allgemeine Einträge wie zb. das Regelwerk werden derzeit geschrieben durch : Izuras - Administrator - Leiter des RPG's im Habbo Hotel NormanIstDa - Administrator - Natürlich kannst du auch Einträge verfassen, wie zum Beispiel einen Eintrag über deinen Charakter, was du zuvor jedoch einem Administrator mitteilen solltest. Biographien der Charaktere Hier wirst du zu einer Übersicht von allen Charakteren geleitet, über welche eine Biographie besteht. Die Chronik : Was bisher geschah Hier geht's zu den bisher geschehenen Ereignissen. Regelwerk des Wiki's Um Antständigkeit innerhalb des Wiki's zu wahren und Streitereien zu vermeiden gibt es folgende Regeln, welche es zu befolgen gilt : # Gehe respektvoll mit anderen um. # Beleidigungen sind untersagt. # Streitereien haben Privat geklärt zu werden # Rassismus ist untersagt und wird bestraft! # Bevor du einen Eintrag erstellst, wende dich bitte an einen Admin. # Achte darauf, solltest du einen Eintrag erstellen, dass er sachlich und objektiv bleibt. # Halte dich an die AGB von Wikia.com. Sollten Regeln mehrfach gebrochen werden, wird sich über Konsequenzen beraten. Regelwerk des RPG's Natürlich gibt es ebenfalls im RPG Regeln, um ein vernünftiges miteinander zu garantieren : Allgemeine Regeln im RPG ''' - Dinge, die '''außerhalb des RPG's besprochen werden, müssen in Klammern geschrieben werden. Beispiel : (Wie geht es dir heute, Jackson?) / () Wie geht es dir heute, Jackson? - Gedanken deines Charakters werden in "//...//" ausgedrückt. Gedanken eines Charakters können genutzt werden, um anderen "Spielern" Zusatzinformationen über die eigene Person mitzuteilen. Beispiel : //Ich sollte dringend etwas trinken..// - Ohne Absprache können getragene Waffen nicht gestohlen oder sonst wie entwendet werden. - Das Kampfsystem muss eingehalten werden, Verstöße werden geahndet. - Beleidigungen oder Missachtungen der Regeln werden ebenfalls geahndet. Grundsätzliches zum Kampf ''' - Bars, Kneipen, Cantinas, Krankenhäuser und die Bibliothek von Ossus sind kampffreie Zonen. Hier sind im Kampf erzielte Ergebnisse ungültig. - Lebenspunkte (siehe Kampfsystem) werden auf 3 zurückgesetzt, sobald man den Raum verlässt oder neu betritt. - Lebensgefährlich verletzt (lgv) variiert, sofern man gerettet wird, zwischen einer Stunde und 15 Minuten. (Lgv wird noch genauer erleutert) '''Der grundsätzliche gültige Kampf : Nahkampf Jeder Charakter hat 3 Lebenspunkte. ''' '''Vor dem Kampf muss die Waffe mit : *'Ls "zieh*' gezogen werden. Gültige''' Angriffe''' sind : *hieb* , *stich* , *wegkick* , *schlag* Gültige Verteidigungen sind : *block* und *ausweich* Jeder Angriff muss mit einem *treffer* des Angreifers bestätigt werden. Bevor der Angreifer *treffer* geschrieben hat, kann der Verteidiger den Angriff mit einer Verteidigungsaktion abwehren. Jeder gültige Treffer zieht dem getroffenem 1 Lebenspunkt ab. Nach 3 gültigen Treffern kann der Gewinner den Kampf mit *321* und *ko/lgv* beenden. Von K.O. oder lgv betroffene Kämpfer können nichtmehr weiterkämpfen und ihre Kampfaktionen sind somit ungültig. Eine Tippsperre unterbricht den Kampf nicht! Der grundsätzliche gültige Kampf : Fernkampf Zu beginn muss die Waffe gezogen werden. Bevor Fernkampfaktionen gültig sind, muss der Angreifer auf das Opfer mit *auf ... ziel* anvisieren. Gültige Angriffe sind : *schuss* und *feuer* Gültige Verteidigungen sind : *ausweich* oder bei Lichtschwertträgern *block* Ansonsten gelten dieselben Regeln wie beim Nahkampf. Der grundsätzliche gültige Kampf : Machtkampf Nur der Lichtschwertwurf fügt dem Gegner direkten Schaden zu. Machtattacken sind erst ab bestimmten Rängen möglich und werden wie folgt gekennzeichnet. (R1) = Jedi-Ritter / Vollwertiger Sith (R2) = Jedi-Meister / Sith-Lord Lichtschwertwurf (R1) : Angriff : *Ls wurf auf ...* und zum treffen *treffer* Verteidigungsarten ': '*konter* , *ausweich* oder *block* Das Lichtschwert muss nach einem Wurf zurückgeholt werden. Dies geschieht durch : *ls back* und *treffer*. Weitere Aktionen, für die Macht benötigt wird : Machtstoß (R1) schleudert das Opfer gegen ein genanntes Ziel. Abwehrbar durch : *ausweich* oder *konter* Machtfessel (R1) ist anwendbar an einem Opfer, welches K.O. ist um es hinter sich he'''r zu ziehen. Wird der '''Anwender bezwungen ist sie gelöst. Machtgriff / Machtzug (R2) zieht das Opfer zu dem Angreifer (sich selbst) her. Abwehrbar durch : *ausweich* oder *konter* Machtblitz / Machtbeteubung / Machtwürgen (R2). Abwehrbar und ableitbar nur durch Meister / Lords durch : *absorbier* und *zurückwerf* , *treffer* Jegliche anderen Machtangriffe, neben dem Lichschwertwurf machen anderen Spielern KEINEN Schaden! Der grundsätzlich gültige Kampf : Der Tod Um jemanden töten zu können, muss man diesen zuvor im Kampf besiegen und den Kampf mit *321* und *lgv* beenden. (lgv = Lebensgefährlich verletzt) Die Person ist nun gezwungen für 15 Minuten am Ort der Niederlage zu verweilen. Die Person ist in dieser Zeit innerhalb des RPG's nicht ansprechbar und bewegungsfähig. In dem 15 minütigen Zeitraum kann ein Verbündeter vorbeikommen, um die lebensgefährlich verletzte Person zu retten. Die verletzte Person muss nach der Rettung zu einem Heiler oder in einen Bacta-Tank gebracht werden. (Öffentliches Krankenhaus für alle Charaktere zugänglich : Medizentrum auf Alderaan) Während der Heilung oder während dem Aufenhalt in einem Bacta-Tank findet ein Heilungsprozess von 10 Minuten statt. Nach der Heilung ist man weitere 50 Minuten kampfunfähig, kann jedoch am Rollenspiel teilnehmen. Sollte man nicht gerettet, beziehungsweise getötet werden, stirbt der Charakter und ist endgültig verloren. Rechtliches / Disclaimer 1. Haftungsbeschränkung Die Inhalte des Internetauftritts wurden mit größtmöglicher Sorgfalt und nach bestem Gewissen erstellt. Dennoch übernimmt der Anbieter dieser Webseite keine Gewähr für die Aktualität, Vollständigkeit und Richtigkeit der bereitgestellten Seiten und Inhalte. Als Diensteanbieter ist der Anbieter dieser Webseite gemäß § 7 Abs. 1 TMG für eigene Inhalte und bereitgestellte Informationen auf diesen Seiten nach den allgemeinen Gesetzen verantwortlich; nach den §§ 8 bis 10 TMG jedoch nicht verpflichtet, die übermittelten oder gespeicherten fremden Informationen zu überwachen. Eine Entfernung oder Sperrung dieser Inhalte erfolgt umgehend ab dem Zeitpunkt der Kenntnis einer konkreten Rechtsverletzung. Eine Haftung ist erst ab dem Zeitpunkt der Kenntniserlangung möglich. 2. Externe Links Die Webseite enthält sog. „externe Links“ (Verlinkungen) zu anderen Webseiten, auf deren Inhalt der Anbieter der Webseite keinen Einfluss hat. Aus diesem Grund kann der Anbieter für diese Inhalte auch keine Gewähr übernehmen. Für die Inhalte und Richtigkeit der bereitgestellten Informationen ist der jeweilige Anbieter der verlinkten Webseite verantwortlich. Zum Zeitpunkt der Verlinkung waren keine Rechtsverstöße erkennbar. Bei Bekanntwerden einer solchen Rechtsverletzung wird der Link umgehend entfernen. 3. Urheberrecht/Leistungsschutzrecht Die auf dieser Webseite veröffentlichten Inhalte, Werke und bereitgestellten Informationen unterliegen dem deutschen Urheberrecht und Leistungsschutzrecht. Jede Art der Vervielfältigung, Bearbeitung, Verbreitung, Einspeicherung und jede Art der Verwertung außerhalb der Grenzen des Urheberrechts bedarf der vorherigen schriftlichen Zustimmung des jeweiligen Rechteinhabers. Das unerlaubte Kopieren/Speichern der bereitgestellten Informationen auf diesen Webseiten ist nicht gestattet und strafbar. 4. Datenschutz Durch den Besuch des Internetauftritts können Informationen (Datum, Uhrzeit, aufgerufene Seite) über den Zugriff auf dem Server gespeichert werden. Es werden keine personenbezogenenen (z. B. Name, Anschrift oder E-Mail-Adresse) Daten, gespeichert. Sofern personenbezogene Daten erhoben werden, erfolgt dies, sofern möglich, nur mit dem vorherigen Einverständnis des Nutzers der Webseite. Eine Weitergabe der Daten an Dritte findet ohne ausdrückliche Zustimmung des Nutzers nicht statt. Der Anbieter weist darauf hin, dass die Übertragung von Daten im Internet (z. B. per E-Mail) Sicherheitslücken aufweisen und ein lückenloser Schutz der Daten vor dem Zugriff Dritter nicht gewährleistet werden kann. Der Anbieter übernimmt keine Haftung für die durch solche Sicherheitslücken entstandenen Schäden. Der Verwendung der Kontaktdaten durch Dritte zur gewerblichen Nutzung wird ausdrücklich widersprochen. Es sei denn, der Anbieter hat zuvor seine schriftliche Einwilligung erteilt. Der Anbieter behält sich rechtliche Schritte für den Fall der unverlangten Zusendung von Werbeinformationen, z. B. durch Spam-Mails, vor. Quelle: Disclaimer-Muster Aktualisierungen Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse